Rain suits you well
by Green-Carousel
Summary: Daichi a horreur de devoir s'occuper des corvées ménagères. Encore moins quand c'est supposément au tour de son "colocataire" de le faire.


_Hey! Je suis de retour sur le fandom! :D Avec mes petits chouchous ^^ J'ai écris ça juste avant de me coucher, cette nuit, à 1h00 et des brouettes, donc ne faites pas attention aux fautes, s'il vous plaît ^^' Bref, je dois vous avouer que ce petit OS a vu le jour à cause d'un autre que je vais linker dans mon profil et qui s'intitule " Jersey" :) Je vous conseille vivement d'aller le lire, même si c'est du **Bokuto/Kuroo** et que c'est en **anglais** ;) Vous m'en direz des nouvelles :)_

 _Sur ce je vous laisse! /o/_

* * *

Daichi regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, et il devait encore sortir les poubelles avant de pouvoir se mettre à réviser pour de bon. Il soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la chambre. Là, il ouvrit en grand les deux battants de l'armoire et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le meuble était vide de tous vêtements décents. Dans un coin, un short attendait sagement qu'on le choisisse. Sur un cintre, un sweat à capuche rouge jurait désagréablement avec le bois peint en noir.

Daichi se dit alors qu'il allait devoir expliquer une nouvelle fois à son colocataire quel était exactement le but des lessives. Mais aussi pourquoi ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de faire des roulements concernant cette tâche ingrate. Le brun essaya de refouler la frustration colérique qui s'insinua en lui et se saisit du short de manière impulsive. Il passa ce dernier par-dessus son caleçon avant d'arracher au cintre le fameux sweat rouge.

Cependant, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le flockage au dos du vêtement, il ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Les yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres se refermèrent doucement. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas derrière lui et effleura les lettres du bout des doigts. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir ce nom après toutes ces années. Bordel, il n'aurait même jamais pensé son colocataire capable de sentimentalisme.

Daichi pouffa. Lui-même avait été pris de nostalgie quelques mois plus tôt et avait refusé de faire don de son ancien sweatshirt aux couleurs de Karasuno. Il sourit alors que le souvenir d'une dispute anodine affluait dans son esprit. Ils avaient le don de se chamailler pour tout et n'importe quoi, quand il y réfléchissait bien. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Daichi se retrouvait seul, sans autre solution que de porter ce satané sweat rouge. Il dodelina de la tête puis passa un bras dans une manche, suivi du second dans l'autre. Sa tête rentra sans difficultés dans le col du vêtement. Daichi se releva et se retrouva à constater qu'il nageait légèrement dans ses affaires.

Les manches du sweat recouvraient ses mains jusqu'à la dernière phalange de ses doigts, le bas du vêtement lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, cachant presque entièrement le short qu'il avait enfilé auparavant et le col laissait entrevoir ses clavicules.

Daichi s'observa dans le miroir face à lui pendant quelques minutes. Il se fit alors la réflexion que, finalement, ce sweat ne lui allait pas si mal. Il ignora les soudaines rougeurs sur ses joues et détourna le regard. Il retourna dans la pièce principale de l'appartement et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours averse derrière la vitre. Il grommela. Non seulement il allait devoir se mouiller pour sortir les poubelles (alors que c'était au tour de son colocataire cette semaine), mais en plus, il allait devoir mettre les pieds dehors avec cette chose affreuse – étonnamment _sexy_ – sur le dos.

Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et s'acquitta de sa tâche. Il se ferait ensuite un malin plaisir de rappeler à son colocataire les quelques règles qu'ils avaient mis en place en emménageant ensemble.

* * *

Kuroo avait eu une chance phénoménale pour une fois. Il avait réussi à échapper au plus gros de l'averse. La pluie s'était mise à tomber drue au moment même où il avait mis un pied sur le porche de son appartement. Mais ses cheveux avaient quand même pris un sacré coup.

Il grommela, pour la forme, tout en bataillant avec ses clés. Quand il réussit enfin à déverrouiller la porte, il se permit un petit sourire en coin, prévoyant déjà ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il aurait enlevé ses chaussures.

Il rejoindrait bien évidemment son "colocataire", certainement toujours emmitouflé dans les draps, et se laisserait bercer par la pluie jusqu'à se rendormir à son tour. Rien que l'idée le satisfaisait grandement. Il poussa donc la porte sans inquiétude, mais surtout sans penser que son "colocataire" était peut-être finalement bien réveillé.

Son ouïe fut la première à lui faire comprendre que tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau lorsqu'il entendit la voix monotone d'une journaliste à la télé. Mais ce ne fut pas la chose qui l'étonna le plus. Non. Ce fut plutôt la silhouette encapuchonnée et dissimulée sous un sweatshirt rouge qui capta son attention. Et les lettres qu'il put lire au dos de ce même sweat. Nekoma.

Kuroo resta bouche-bée quand la personne portant le sweatshirt se faufila à l'intérieur par la baie vitrée, le tissu du vêtement tacheté de gouttes de pluie. Kuroo fut achevé quand l'individu face à lui retira la capuche pour laisser entrevoir des joues rougies par la température anormalement basse de l'extérieur, et un regard chocolat digne du plus adorable des chiots. Kuroo fondait déjà sur place tandis que son vis-à-vis ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait en portant simplement un vieux sweatshirt démodé. En revanche, l'autre remarqua parfaitement la présence de son colocataire dans la pièce.

\- Kuroo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?

Kuroo tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre du choc de voir "colocataire" portant **SON** vieux sweatshirt datant du lycée. Il se racla la gorge avant d'émettre le moindre son.

\- On n'avait plus de lait. Alors j'ai pensé à aller en chercher avant que tu te réveilles, mais bon…

Kuroo Tetsurou était scotché. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard de la silhouette de son homologue. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être excité par le simple fait de voir quelqu'un porter ses fringues. Enfin ça, c'était il y a encore deux minutes. Maintenant, il trouvait l'idée plus qu'intéressante. Le vêtement tombait sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis de manière alléchante, laissant entrevoir le début d'un torse que Kuroo connaissait par cœur. Quand il voulut parler à nouveau, sa gorge était sèche et son cœur ne cessait de battre trop fort contre sa cage thoracique. Il ignora ces signaux n'annonçant rien de bon.

\- Oi, Sawamura ?

Le susnommé fit volte-face alors qu'il retirait tranquillement ses chaussures, le regard inquisiteur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ça ? demanda Kuroo en désignant le sweatshirt du doigt, curieux de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé l'autre à lui emprunter ce sweat en particulier.

Sawamura froissa le tissu entre ses mains, fixant la couleur rouge des yeux avant de concentrer de nouveau son regard sur Kuroo.

\- Il se trouve que quelqu'un à oublier que c'était à son tour de faire la lessive. Et il ne restait plus que ça…

Kuroo se baffa mentalement pour avoir oublié de faire une chose aussi simple. Toutefois, il remercia presque Dieu pour lui avoir donné une mémoire imparfaite. S'il n'avait pas été tête en l'air, il n'aurait jamais pu voir Sawamura totalement englobé dans son sweatshirt de Nekoma.

Sawamura fit sursauter Kuroo quand il reprit la parole.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? s'enquit-il.

Et quand Kuroo le vit poser les mains sur le bas du sweat – qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et, ô Seigneur, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sawamura porte un short ? – il traversa la salle en deux grandes enjambées et stoppa son homologue dans son geste. Il prit les mains de Sawamura dans les siennes et, ni une ni deux, posa un baiser enflammé sur les lèvres de Sawamura. Ce ne fut qu'entrechocs de dents pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils trouvent un rythme qui leur convienne à tous les deux. Puis Kuroo s'éloigna juste assez pour admirer une énième fois Sawamura. Il arbora un sourire goguenard quand il aperçut les joues légèrement rosées de son vis-à-vis et sauta sur l'occasion de lui voler un autre baiser.

\- Sérieusement, je pense que je vais te refiler toutes mes fringues. Ce sweat te va vraiment bien, fit-il dans un murmure tout en mordillant le lobe de Sawamura. Vraiment très bien, si tu veux mon avis.

Kuroo se sentit victorieux quand les oreilles de Sawamura devinrent aussi rouges que le reste de son visage. Il ne comprit pas cependant ce qu'il avait fait pour que son vis-à-vis tire un peu trop fortement sur les cheveux à la base de son cou. Tetsurou s'écarta, confus.

\- Quoi ? fit-il d'un air innocent.

Il n'apprécia pas particulièrement le sourire diabolique qu'afficha Sawamura. Il s'attendait au pire.

\- Pas de ça avec moi tant que tu n'auras pas retenu le sens du mot "colocation", Kuroo.

Le ton calme et posé qu'avait utilisé Sawamura avait quelque chose d'effrayant et Kuroo n'essaya pas de le contredire. Il fit un pas de côté quand Sawamura voulut se rendre dans la cuisine, son regard dévorant le fessier de son petit-ami.

\- N'empêche, tu restes adorable quand tu portes mes affaires, Sawamura !

Il hoqueta de rire et une porte de placard claqua.


End file.
